


To know him is to love him

by amamiya_toki



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Living Together, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: There are some things about Kai that many people don't know. Things like him waking up in the middle of the night and asking weird questions, for example. However, this does not bother Aichi much. In fact, he finds it terribly endearing.Originally posted on FFn on 4th February 2016.





	To know him is to love him

**Author's Note:**

> This was the "I found it half written so I completed it" kinda thing. Enjoy!

If there is one thing that Sendou Aichi has learnt after living his lover under the same roof after a few weeks, was that Kai Toshiki was the type of person who does and says weird things while half-asleep. Apparently, it seems that without an extra strong dose of caffeine to his system every morning, the man would be unable to remain fully awake for the rest of the day.

Initially, he finds it cute how out of his usual character Kai could be. A little while later his opinion of it was that it was absolutely adorable. However, there was one problem regarding this that pops up on occasion which he finds is rather queer. That is when he starts talking in the middle of the night and asking all sorts of weird questions.

"Who do you love more, me or Blaster Blade?"

Yeah, it certainly was not amusing being wakened up at three in the morning to be asked this sort of ridiculous thing.

"Kai-kun, you're spouting nonsense again. Go back to sleep."

"Answer my question, Aichi."

"Kai-kun, please. It's late. We can talk about this in the morning."

"No. I want to hear your answer. Tell me. Which of us is more important to you?"

Aichi was tempted to groan into his pillow. Of all nights that this had to happen, it just had to be the one before the morning that he had to wake up extra early for a lecture at his university.

"… and while we are at it, whose cooking is better? Who makes your favourite foods better? Surely it's me, right?

"Enough, Kai-kun!" Aichi shoved his pillow into Kai's face, preventing him from speaking. "Just go back to sleep already!"

Being half-asleep, Kai did not put up a struggle. Instead, he simply sank back down onto the bed and obediently returned to Slumberland. However, while doing so, he had grabbed hold of Aichi's pillow in one arm and was cuddling it tightly to his body as he snoozed. That left Aichi without one, and this prevented the poor young man from being able to go back to sleep.

"I'm an idiot!" He chided himself as he tried to come up with ways to get to sleep without the comfort of his pillow.

Unfortunately, he was not in the right state of mind to come up with any solutions. It did not matter anymore, as he was too tired to even continue trying.

Allowing his eyes to droop close, Aichi simply lay down on the bed, his body completely relaxed as he allowed sleep to take him once again.

When he woke up, the sun had already risen.

The bright rays that threatened to blind him were the first sensation that registered in his neural networks, distracting him from all others. To save his eyesight from being damaged, he turned his body to face the other way. As he did, it came to his realisation that his head had been lying on something firm, and just a little hard.

Wondering what that thing could be, Aichi opened his eyes again. This time, all he could see was Kai, who was staring right at him. Not to mention that their faces were close, too.

"I see you have slept well."

"K-Kai-kun?!"

Aichi sprang up in surprise. He did not expect to see Kai so close to him. Assessing the situation, it appears that he had been using Kai's arm in replacement of his stolen pillow. But, since when? And how? He most definitely did not recall Kai being in this position after what had happened last night.

"Kai-kun, I..."

"You better get up soon." Sitting up with a slight groan, Kai let out a small yawn."Will you be able to make it on time for class?"

"Ah! You're right! I'm going to be late!"

"I'll go fix a quick breakfast while you get ready."

"Thanks, Kai-kun!"

Aichi shoved the blanket aside and was about to leap out of bed, but Kai grabbed his arm to stop him. It seemed that the latter still had something that he wanted to tell him. Aichi gave him a puzzled look, unsure of what it was. However, it was no surprise when Kai reached up to place a small kiss on his lips.

"Good morning, Aichi."

Ah, yes. Their usual morning greeting. How could Aichi have forgotten?

"Good morning, Kai-kun."

"I'll have breakfast done in ten minutes."

"Got it."

As Aichi brushes his teeth and changes into his everyday wear, he cannot help but smile to himself.

As he has come to love Kai, he has also learnt so much more about him. His initial impression of Kai being a cool and amazing person has and will not change. As with every human being, Kai is not perfect. He has his strengths, but he also has his faults. All of them make Kai who he is, and to Aichi every single one is endearing. That fact does not change no matter how he is: half-asleep, grouchy, freshly awake, coffee-deprived and much more.

Words alone cannot describe how deeply in love he was with this man.

"Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!"

And seeing how they still have a long road of life to walk down together, hand in hand, he will most definitely love Kai a lot more than he does now.

Just as much as Kai loves him.

"Is it good?"

"Yup! Anything that Kai-kun makes always tastes good!"

"I see. So, does this mean that I'm the better cook?"

"E-Eh?!"

That being said, there are some things about Kai that will, undoubtedly, still remain a mystery.

**\- END -**


End file.
